Fears
by Mal Is My King
Summary: Mike dropped Zoey after taking back control. "He's a freak!" Someone yelled. "Monster!" Cried another. Mike grasped the medallion in his hand closer to his chest. 'Stay in control' He repeated to himself and ran out of the room. "Mike..." Zoey said. But it was barley even a whisper. Based off Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

Fears  
**  
Hey, what's up guys! Yeah I know I need to update "The Alters Play Monopoly" but I have been getting sidetracked everytime I go to write it OR I have no inspiration. So anyways this is MY TD Frozen crossover and will be different to most. I've had the idea since I first saw the movie, but haven't been bothered to write due to lack of inspiration {AGAIN!} Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Mike, If I did Mal and the others would still be here *Cries* I MISS MY MAL!

* * *

Deep in the castle of the kingdom of Wawanakwa two 8 year old children run around the halls, laughing happily as they try to tag each other.

The girl being chased was Zoey, One of the castle maids daughters. Zoey often hung around in the castle, as she was bullied by the other children in the town and was very lonely because of it.

The boy chasing Zoey was Prince Mike. He had found Zoey alone and upset in the castle garden one day while taking a walk. Mike himself was also lonely, as his parents were always to busy to pay him any attention, The only friends he had were his imaginary ones... At least most people thought they were. Mike thought they were quite real. They spoke to him, even sometimes took control of him. How could people think they were just imaginary? Mike always wondered. But Mike and Zoey became quick friends, they liked the same things and both knew what it was like to be lonely. Mike never told Zoey about his friends though. Even though he was the prince, people thought he was weird.

Since Zoey's mother worked at the palace she allowed Zoey to come with her as she liked knowing Zoey had a friend. And as Mike's parents were always away or busy, apart from the staff, they had a whole castle to themselves.

Mike ran around the stairwell, chasing Zoey all the way down. The red haired girl giggled in responce.

"You can't catch me!" She squealed.

"Just you wait!" He replied, and the two ran into the dining hall. Just as they neared the door on the other side of the room, Mike's mother appeared in front of them.

"Michael! Why are you still awake! You should be in bed fast asleep by now!"

Mike gulped. He tried not to get in trouble. But sometimes no matter how hard he tried, nothing worked out.

Zoey, not wanting to get her only friend I'n trouble spoke up.

"Um.. Excuse me. Queen..." She spoked hesitantly, The queen turned around.

"Yes child."

"It was my fault..." Zoey admitted. "I read the time wrong." Mike's eyes widened. Why was she owning up for him?

"Well in that case no ones in trouble." She sighed. Zoey's mother then appeared at the door where the two children had entered.

"I have to go." Zoey said. "Bye Mike." She then hugged him, curtsied his mother and then ran to hers. Zoey and her mother then left.

"Mike go to bed." She told the prince the left leaving him alone.

Mike trudged up to his room and climbed up onto his bed. He hugged his pillow and the voices in his head started talking.

_"Geez dat lady is harsh!_" Vito complained. Mike didn't overly like Vito as he usually go him in trouble.

_"Thanks for stating the obvious mate_." Manitoba said rolling his eyes. Mike thought Manitoba was cool, but he often got in trouble by the maids because there might be a snake at the dinner table or the garden has been torn up.

"_Svetlana thinks that maybe we should just stay out of her sight."_ Svetlana said. Mike liked Svetlana. She didn't get him I'n trouble. If anything she stopped the others from getting in strife!

_"Darn kids!_" Chester yelled. "_Back in my day, we respected our elders_!" Mike didn't mind Chester as much as Manitoba and Vito. Sure he was annoying. But he was like the grandfather he never had.

"_News flash. We don't care_!" Mal retorted, flipping his Emo hair into it's natural place in front of his eye. Of all the alters Mal was the hardest to control. He was the first one of Mike's 'Special friends' and helped him through being lonely at first. But when the others came so did a new Mal. A grumpy, malevolent, sadistic Mal. Mike didn't mind Mal much if he just stayed in the mind. But when he took control... A path of broken things were usually in his place.

"Guys just be quiet." Mike mumbled, pushing the pillow onto his face.

"_Someones not happy_." Manitoba said.

_"Who can blame him. Everybody hates him_." Mal laughed, only to be punched by Svetlana.

_"Just give Mike zome rezt already!_" She yelled at the boys.  
They fell silent and left to do their own thing.

Mal walked off to a darker section of the mind.

_"One day they'll all pay for hurting us. One day._" He whispered.

'But until then, I'll just leave a path of destruction' Mal thought grinning like a madman.

Mike eventually fell asleep. Dreaming of tomorrow, where he'll play with Zoey.

The next day Mike woke up to rapid knocking on his door. He slowly and tiredly got up thinking about who would be at his door this early. It was still dark out!

He opened up the door to find Zoey jumping up and down happily.

"Hey Mike!" She greeted enthusiastically. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am... But why are you here so early?" He asked.

"My mum had to get here early because one of the other staff members got sick so she is taking their place." Zoey explained. "So let's go and play!" She cheered.

Mike blinked at her. "It's so early though." He complained turning away from the red headed girl. Zoey frowned and thought for a moment. She looked out the window and saw a fresh heap of snow piled outside in the garden. She quickly grabbed his shoulder and he turned back around to her.

"Do you... Wanna build a snowman!" She asked in a sing song-y voice.

Mike grinned. In past winters, he and Zoey ALWAYS made snowmen.

"Yes, I wanna build a snowman!" He took her by her hand and the two ran down the halls and stairwells that led to the door to the garden. Mike had to shush Zoey every time her giggling got to loud as he wasn't supposed to be out of bed yet.  
_  
"Mike your going to get caught!_" Svetlana yelled.

"I'm not." He murmured.

"Your not what?" Zoey asked.

"Um... Ah... In for tag today! Hehe yeah.." He lied. Zoey shrugged and the two continued to run.

When they got there, Mike opened the door and the children ran around the snow, throwing snowballs at each other, making snow angels and finally building a snowman.

Just as Mike ran to find some pebbles for the face but slipped on the ice. Mal from inside the mind could see Mike was weak and hurt so he saw this as an opportunity to get out.

Zoey, seeing Mike fall, ran over to try to help him.

"Mike! Mike! Mike!" She yelled and then he gasped. Zoey hugged him. "Mike! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Hehe Not Mike." He said in a demonic voice.

"Mike?"

"Once again. Not Mike." He said turning around. He now had dark shadows under his eyes and his hair flipped over one of them.

"Mike this isn't funny." Zoey said in a scared voice.

"You don't listen well do ya red." Mal said slapping the girl. "I'm not Mike." He growled. "I'm Mal!"  
Zoey's eyes filled with tears.

"What's going on?" She cried.

"Oh not much. Thanks for asking though." He said grinning flashing off his gap tooth which before Zoey thought was cute. Now it was scaring her. He then picked up a sharp, jagged rock and cut her with it. She screamed in pain. Mal then pushed her down onto the ground. She fell into the snowman she and Mike were making just moments before and he cut her again.

"What... Do you want." She cried.

"The world in flames." He said, casually shrugging. He picked her up again and threw her against a pile of rocks and her eyes shut. He knew she was unconscious. He then let Mike back in control.

"Ow... My knee..." Mike complained looking at his leg which he had bruised on the ice when he tripped earlier. Ice... He wasn't on ice now. He was in snow. He looked up. Zoey was lying unconscious before him and the destroyed snowman the colour of blood.

"HELP!" He screamed. "SOMONE HELP ME." He cried. Tears pouring out of the princes eyes.

Several of the staff members, followed by Mike's parents came out. He hugged Zoey to his chest.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I slipped on ice the next... Zoey is next to me asleep." He looked at his mother. "Why won't she wake up?"  
Mike asked, as he started sobbing even harder. Zoey's mother burst through the crowd.

"Zoey!" She cried and picked her up.

"Quickly, let's get her to a doctor!" Mike's father said as the small crowd comforted Zoey's mother. Mike's father escorted her and Zoey to the doctor and the other maids were ordered to go back to work leaving Mike and the queen in the garden.

Once she was sure no one was looking she slapped him.

"What happened!" She shouted.

"I don't know. Honest!" He cried.

"That's it! You're seeing a psychiatrist!" She shouted and grabbed his arm. She dragged him to a horse carriage.

"Carrie Lane!" She shouted to the driver. "And make it snappy!"

Once at the psychiatrist she dragged him inside.

"We need to see your best doctor. Right now." She said to the woman at the counter. Upon realizing it was the queen, she ran out of the room and came back in a minute later.

"Dr Tangle can see you now." She said and showed them to a room. There was a desk with a man on one side and an empty chair on the other.

"Prince Mike! Pleasure to see you." He smiled warmly.

"Well the circumstances are not all the plea-surly." She spat.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked and she told him. When she was done he asked her to step outside.

"Take a seat Mike." He said gesturing toward the wooden chair opposite his.

"Now Mike. From what I've heard, you have some special friends don't you." He said. Mike was taken aback. How did HE know?

"Um I only have one friend... And that's Zoey." Mike lied.

"Now Mike. It's okay to have your special friends." He coaxed.

Mike sighed. "Yes I have other friends."

"Can you tell me about them?" Dr Tangle asked and Mike told him about all five of the Alters. He explained how they were voices in his head and sometimes took control of him.

"Mike. I think I know what your problem is." He said. 'Problem?' Mike thought.

_"We ain't no problem_." Yelled Vito from inside the head.  
Manitoba slapped him.

_"Just shut up mate. Your not helping_."

"Mike do you know what MPD is?" He asked. Mike shook his head.

"It stands for Multiple Personality Disorder. It means those voices in your head.. Are real people. They take control of your body, and by the looks of it you don't know what happens. I'm pretty sure by the descriptions you gave me... Mal hurt Zoey." He told him. Tears poured down Mike's face. Mal hurt Zoey... He had a problem... He could only find one reasonable solution.

He was crazy.

"Mike I'm just going to talk to your mother." He opened the door and invited her in and sent Mike out. The closed the door so Mike couldn't hear them. The young boy pressed his ear against the door and made out a few sentences.

"Close the gates."

"Limit staff."

"Don't let anyone near him. Even Zoey."

Mike couldn't take it. He curled himself in a ball and slowly rocked himself until he fell asleep.

Mike woke later to find he was in his room. As he woke up his father walked in.

"Your mother told me everything." He said before Mike could say anything.

"Z... Zoey." He stuttered.

"She's safe." Mike breathed a sigh of relief. "But she suffered from amnesia. She doesn't remember what happened." His father told him.

"But... I... I can't see her." He said sadly. The king looked at his crestfallen son. He then pulled out medallion with Mike's face on it. He handed it to Mike.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A reminder. Of who's really I'n control." He replied smiling. Mike gave him a hug. Mike's mother may slap and yell at him. But his father cared. He was just to busy to notice him half the time.

The king then walked out of the room leaving the boy alone as he cried.

As the king walked away from the door Zoey stepped out from behind the corner and knocked on it.

"Mike!" She called.

No answer

"Mike!" She knocked again.

"Go away Zoey..." Mike murmured. Tears filled her eyes. Mike didn't want to play. He didn't like her.

She walked away from the door. Slowly and sadly. 

* * *

Everyday for eight more years Zoey tried to get Mike out. Each time he turned her away. What had happened to him? She wondered. Why didn't he like her anymore?

Today was different though. She was walking through the dull hallway to Mike's room after the funeral. The funeral of HIS parents. They had died at sea as they tried to cross it to get another country to attend a wedding.

She hesitated for a moment and knocked on his door for the millionth time.

"Mike... I know your in there. Everybody has been asking were you've been... They all say "Have courage" And I'm trying to. And I've always been here for you. Please just let me in.

Please just let me in." She cried sitting down on the doorstep to his room. Leaning her head against the door. From the other side Mike was doing the same. He curled up in a ball and cried. Clutching his father's necklace he gave him to his chest.

"Yes I want to play..." He whispered.

"I just don't want to hurt you again..." 

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it for the first chapter. And I'm really sorry if I don't update this frequently. Also I have at least 5 one shots in progress so far.  
Please Review!

~Jay~ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I woke up this morning expecting like 3 reviews and then I got a shock to see 9! Thank you! Also a little reply for Future Writer: I never thought of having Dawn x Cameron. Cameron comes in during this chapter and I didn't even plan on Dawn being I'n this fic, but I shall see what I can come up with!**

Disclaimer: ... God dammit I OWN NOTHING! Oh how I wish I did though... XD  


* * *

3 Years Later.

Zoey lay in her bed in her and her mother's small house. She wasn't fully awake, still half asleep. That was until her mother entered the room.

"Zoey... You have to wake up." She said shaking the half awake girl.

"Why... I need sleep." She moaned pressing a pillow to her face.

"It's coronation day!" Her mother reminded her. Coronation day... Why did that sound so familiar...  
Mike! His coronation was today! The gates would open and so would his door!

Zoey quickly jumped out of her bed and ripped her small closet apart, shocking her now startled mother, then she found what she was looking for. An ankle length ruby red sleeveless dress. She quickly shoed her mother out of the room so she could get changed. Once dressed, she put her hair up in two pigtails and stuck her favorite pink flower clip on the side. She slipped on some black heels and sprinted across the street to her friend Cameron's house.

A few years into high school, Zoey had met Cameron as he, like herself and Mike, was bullied because he was:  
A) A brainiac and B) He had been trapped inside his own house until the age of 16. His mother was overly protective and hardly ever let him out.

Zoey knocked on the door several times until Cameron answered.

"Hey Zoey." He greeted, adjusting his glasses.

"Hey Cam!" She greeted back. "Are you ready yet?"

"Uh no not yet, Mother is stressing again." He said rolling his eyes. "I'm just going to meet you there okay."

Zoey's face fell. "Okay then." She sighed. Cameron closed the door and Zoey sighed. 'Maybe I can just get there earlier and grab a good seat. And save one for Cam' She thought. Smiling about the idea, the girl bolted all the way up to the castle.

xoxo

Mike gazed at the closed gates in agony from his balcony. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to open them and he dreaded it. Could he stay in control long enough to be crowned king of Wawanakwa so no one would know of his secret? He had pondered that for so long now, he had forgotten when he started.

He picked up the talisman he would have to hold as he was crowned. If it was him who was crowned... What if one of the others came out? Oh god what if Mal got crowned king?! He thought and started to stress.

What if Mal hurt someone again?

"Stay in control... Make one wrong move and everyone will know..." He told himself. He dropped the talisman as one of the others tried to break out. Mike took out the medallion out from under his coat.

"I can do it. I can stay in control." He said bravely looking at a portrait of his mother and father.

He stepped out the door.  
"Tell the guards to open up... The gates!" He called. He then ran over to the biggest balcony in the castle which was on the highest floor. It overlooked the gates so he could get a better look. As he ran up the stairs he was reminded of all the times he had raced with Zoey up these very stairs.

Zoey... He would have to finally face her again. He was nervous of course. Not just because he had neglected her for 11 years, but because even when they were eight, he had the biggest crush on the girl. Not that he would ever tell anyone of course, but now he feared more than ever that she would reject him for either rejecting her or because of his disorder. He sighed as he watched the guards open the massive wooden gates, everyone practically ran inside bursting with joy. He wondered if they would if the knew WHY the gates were closed. Mike caught a look at his reflection in the reflective glass of the door. He straightened his sticky-upy hair style but then his gaze was transfixed onto the perky red head racing into the gates.

Zoey.

Mike's emotions went haywire after that. Happy, scared, nervous, stressed. He quickly ran back into his room and slammed the door. He couldn't do it. No. No he couldn't.

Svetlana on the other hand could. Knowing how important this was for Mike, she took control and dragged him into the church where his coronation was to be held. One of the women running the special event caught sight of him and Svetlana gave him back control. He inhaled deeply and she gave him a strange look. She shrugged it off and Mike looked around confused.

"How did I-"

"_It was me. Mike you are going to do zis!_" Svetlana yelled, cutting Mike off. Mike instantly shut up.

"How did you what?" The woman asked. Mike froze.

"Umm... How did time pass so quickly hehe.." Mike stuttered out. She shrugged and she told him that she was about to open the door and... Well he knew the rest.

He held his breath as the door opened. In his sleeve was the medallion. He grasped it with his hand and muttered "Stay in control... Stay in control..." over and over until he reached the alter. Mike bent over slightly but the priest coughed trying to get his attention.

"Your majesty. The necklace." Its only then He realized He had been rubbing it rapidly. He takes it and puts it around Mike's neck as well as placing the crown on top of his head. The priest held out the talisman and Mike took it off the pillow and stood up strait. He didn't listen to what he said as he was to distracted by Zoey... She was sitting in the front row. Dressed in the most beautiful dress, and her hair still in the pigtails she wore when she was young. It made him smile.

"... Prince Mike of Wawanakwa!" He heard the priest announce and he quickly snapped back into reality. Upon seeing this Zoey giggled. He blushed faintly and soon everyone was dismissed. He sighed In relief. Instead of wording about the others throughout the coronation he had thought of Zoey and none came out. He wasn't in deep trouble. And Mal wasn't king. He sat in one of the pews thinking about how he would cope as being king of a country with the alters around until someone interrupted. Upon seeing who it was... He didn't mind.

"Hey." Zoey said taking a seat next to the newly crowned king.

"H-Hey" Mike stumbled on his words. How was she being so easy with him after what he did?  
Thinking about the problem with Mal and Zoey, he scooted away from her. She frowned at this but didn't say anything.

"So are you planning on going to the reception of YOUR coronation?" She asked.

"Yeah... I just needed some time to think." He told her. The two sat in silence.

'He doesn't like me... Who am I kidding?' Zoey thought.

'What do I say? I don't want to hurt her!?' Mike stressed.

"_Invite the Sheila to the party!_" Manitoba told him.

_"It would be ze polite zing to do_!" Svetlana put in.

"Zoey... Do you want to come to the party with me now?" He asked her. She looked up surprised.

'Probably a pity invitation.' She thought, but put on a smile.

"Sure!" He took her hand like old times and the two ran to the grand hall. Giggling and laughing like when they were kids. Both loved feeling like this again. But both also knew it was only for today. When the two walked in Zoey crept off to find Cameron as Mike was announced in.

After he was, Zoey ran back up to him after failing to find Cameron. Mike's face lit up again once she came back.

"Hello again." She said and curtsied him giggling. He laughed and Zoey looked back up at him. The two just stood there and gazed into each other's eyes. After a minute of doing this Mike once again snapped back into reality and had an idea.

"Zoey, would you like to do the honor of giving me my first dance as king?" He asked her.

"It would be an honor... Your highness." She added at the end and the two started to laugh again. Mike took her hands and led her to the dance floor. He then wrapped one of his hands around her waist and she placed her free one on his shoulder as the two began to waltz to soft piano music. Zoey placed her head on Mike's chest hearing is heart beat. It comforted Zoey. Mike was taken aback but accepted it. He was feeling on top of the world at the moment.

After about 10 minutes of the two just doing this Zoey spoke.

"I wish it was always like this."

"Me too..." Mike murmured. "But it can't." He told her. Zoey stepped out of his embrace.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I... Um... It just can't!" He stuttered. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't face her of all people rejecting him.

"But why. Mike that's not an answer!" She yelled. By now they were drawing a crowd.

"_Great..." _Vito muttered from inside Mike's head.

"J_ust tell her! Zoey's to kind to think badly of you Mike! She's a nize girl. She will accept you_." Svetlana spoke up.

"Zoey please just don't... You don't understand." Mike told her.

"Oh Don't try to shut me out again!" Zoey shouted getting mad. "Why do you shut me out Mike! Why!"

"Stop... Please!" Mike cried. He could feel the others wanting to come out. "Stay in control" He said to himself.

"No Mike. Just tell me. Please! I Can't play this silly game of waiting for you anymore!" She yelled.

Mike grabbed his head. "Stay in control!" He yelled to himself.

"Mike what is wrong with you!" She screamed angrily.

Mike then gasped.

"Mike!" Zoey yelled.

"Not Mike... Guess again red." Mal spoke. Zoey was now ultimately annoyed.

"SERIOUSLY YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!"

"Oh every things a game Zo... But I thought we had this discussion eleven years ago. I'm not Mike! I'm Mal!" He said, grabbing her arm. He snatched a wine glass from a man behind him and smashed it against his leg. He pressed a piece of jagged glass against her throat. Several people tried to pull him off her but he only just assaulted them.

"Mike..." Zoey said, tears pouring out of her eyes. Mal threw the poor girl against the table were food and drinks were being served. The food went everywhere and the drinks all fell on Zoey. He then picked her up by her throat and held her. Pleased with his handiwork again, he let Mike back in control.

Once in control Mike dropped Zoey, tears falling down his face as he looked at the mess Mal had made.

"Freak!" Someone yelled out. "Monster!" Cried another. Mike grasped his Medallion to his chest and edged his way to the door. He quickly ran out.

"Mike..." Zoey called out. But it was barley even a whisper. 

* * *

I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked. I'm trying I really am. I had to do this in a hurry as I had to do homework and I REALLY wanted to update at least one of my fics. I hope you enjoyed it. Wasn't my best chapter but still...


	3. Chapter 3

**Fears Ch3**

You guys are awesome! I had posted the last chapter like at school {I had it ready this morning but had no time to upload} and I check it again at lunch and see all this positive feedback and... Just wow. That's what makes me wanna update. So thank you! And once I finish this fic up I will complete the half finished one shots that are sitting in my notes on my iPod.

Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING!

* * *

Mike ran out to the courtyard only to be met by a crowd of people applauding him. He tried to escape but every time he tried to get pass someone he was greeted by a towns person congratulating him. Mal once again took control right as a woman with a young child with her came up to him.

"You highness is every thing okay?" She asked, Mal hissed at her making the child cry. The woman stepped back shocked and scared. Mal gave Mike back control again. He looked around scared.

Suddenly some of the people who had held Mal back before ran outside. They stood on the steps and pointed at Mike.

"Get the monster!" One yelled.

"Just stay away from me... Please." He begged. The crowd of formerly applauding people scattered away. Mike spied the waters edge. Manitoba saw this as a way out and took control.

"Mike!" Zoey yelled running out. Manitoba looked back guiltily. He knew she'd be hurt if he stayed. But it would hurt Mike to leave her. Knowing what he had to do Manitoba ran to the edge and dived in and swam away. It was cold but he was unfazed by it. He swam all the way to the other side of the fjord.

Zoey stood on the castle side of the fjord with tears in her eyes.

"Mike!" She called. "MIKE!" Cameron ran up to her.

"Zoey it's going to be fine. He'll come back." He comforted her.

"No you don't understand." She cried. "It's all my fault. I pushed him and now-" She broke down.

"He's gone..." Cameron hugged her. He tried to comfort her but nothing he tried was working.

After a while Zoey stood up.

"Okay now?" Cameron asked. Zoey looked across the fjord with a determined look.

"I'm going to find him." She said. Cameron looked taken aback.

"You don't want to risk it do you?" He asked concerned for his friend. Zoey nodded.

"It's my fault Mike is gone, so I'm going to find him and bring him back." She told him.

"Only if your sure..." He said.

"Positive." She confirmed.

"I'll stay here. The castle guards are looking for him. I think the might jail him for assault." Cameron told her.

"He can explain what's going on because I have no idea. But all I know is that wasn't Mike... The Mike I know wouldn't hurt a fly." Zoey said.

"Bye Cam." She said and hugged the small boy.

"Bye Zoey. Keep safe." He said as she released him from the hug.

She crept over to the horse stables, dodging guards and maids, and found Mike's horse.

"Hey Lucky, remember me?" She said, brushing his mane. The horse moved it's head toward her neck as though it was hugging her.

"I missed you too." Zoey said and grabbed a saddle remembering the times her and Mike had ridden Lucky as kids. She strapped the saddle on and jumped on the horse.

"Let's go!" She yelled and grabbed the reigns. Lucky galloped off and the headed for the mountains.

xoxoxo

Mike walked through the forest on his way up to the mountains. Manitoba had given him back control once he was dry as he didn't want Mike to face the cold water on the body that he had caused, that and the fact he had swum in the fjord, he was used to the temperature.

As he neared the top he came across a large two story tree fort that ran along four trees that were in a square shape. Mal then took control again against Mike's pleas not to and walked up the long stair way that led to the top. Once there he burst through the door, only to meet a short, pale, blonde haired girl wearing a knee length, long sleeved, light green dress. She gasped when he saw the king.

"Your aura is surrounded in black, tell me evil one where is King Mike?" She spoke. Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Somewhere inside his own head. Now leave. Kings orders." He smirked pointing at the crown on top of his head. The girl took a step back.

"You must leave!" She warned him but he just laughed it off.

"What's your name freaky girl?" He asked her.

"Dawn." Dawn replied shaking nervously.

"Well Dawn. I won't hurt you... If you leave now." He told her. She nodded for yes and grabbed a small grass bag and ran down the mountain. She had to warn the people of Wawanakwa.

Mal gave Mike control and he looked around the tree fort. Well you could basically call it a tree palace it was that big. He climbed the stairs to the top balcony and gazed down at Wawanakwa. He had a perfect view. He had done what he feared the most.

He had hurt Zoey.

Again.

He had failed. At being a good friend. At being a good king. The one day he needed to do those things perfectly... He had screwed up the most.

He stared up at the cloudless sky and watched the stars twinkle and the moon shine on him. A look of anger crossed his face. Why did he try to contain them. Why did he try to hide his true nature. It was pointless!

"The stars shine bright in the sky tonight, not a cloud to be seen.  
The moon shines upon me, as I try to hide desperately." He sang walking across to the next tree.

"My head is pounding as the voices yell inside.  
I couldn't keep control, no matter how hard I tried." He sighed.

"Stay in control, don't lose control.  
Don't let them see who you really are.  
Close the door, hide in fear.  
Don't let them near!" He sang as he ran around the fort, with a determined look on his face.

"Lose control! Lose control!  
I can't hide away anymore!  
Lose control! Lose control!  
Run away and show them all!  
I don't care, what they really think!  
Let the voices scream!  
I'm never gonna be alone anyway." He sang jumping down from the fort and went to climb a near by grassy hill where he could see Wawanakwa.

"It's funny how after time,  
Everything can change,  
And the people that once controlled me,  
Can't stand in my way!  
It's time to see what they will do,  
But I'll push them beside,  
I'm bullet proof,  
No right, No wrong no rules for me.  
I'm free!" He sang this as he ran around the grass laughing happily for the first time in forever.

"Lose control! Lose control!  
I just don't care anymore!  
Lose control! Lose control!  
Give me a chance and I'll show you all!  
I stand right here, not living in fear!  
Let the voices scream on!" He ran up to the fort again and climes up to the highest peak of the fort, leaned his back against the wooden railing and leaned back and gazed at the stars.

"My power rages through my soul and in my veins,  
Adventure, courage, malice, beauty and grace,  
All together running around in my mind like a spiraling race."  
He looked back at Wawanakwa again, thinking of how if he went now everyone would judge him as a freak and a monster.

"I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!" As he sang this he tore his medallion from his neck and threw it far away into the distance. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Lose control! Lose control!  
Like a hurricane at full force!  
Lose control! Lose control!  
I will no longer feel remorse!  
Here I stand, outside of the door!  
Let the voices scream!  
I'm never gonna be alone anyway." He climbed atop the roof of one of the higher rooms on the second floor as he sang this, stamping his foot down as he sang 'Here I Stand'.

He wasn't going back. He may love Zoey to death... But hurting her could lead to his.

_"Well he's gone crazy_." Vito announced.

_"He already was."_ Mal said raising an eyebrow.

_"You know what I ment."_

* * *

**  
Hello again! Wow that was a bit tricky thinking up lyrics but I kept the lines: "No right no wrong, no rules for me I'm free." and "I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" Because they really just fit the situation best and I couldn't think of anything better.**

I was singing this with the instrumental and original version to see if the lines fit and yay they did!

I hoped you liked it because I wasn't originally going to make Mike sing but then I was like "Why not?" and this was born.

Review and I'll update probably tomorrow but not thursday because I have stuff on and won't have time. {I live in Australia so my time may be different to yours} Also very sorry that this was only a 1K chapter as I just found out I have 4 days left to complete my maths project *gulps*

~Jay~


	4. Chapter 4

**Fears Ch4**

Hello again! Yeah I can't believe it either... ANOTHER UPDATE :O Unfortunately I have stuff on of a Wednesday night so I won't have time to update then. See I write my chapters mainly of a night or afternoon and publish them the next day. Anyways I'm finally adding some Dawn x Cam in this chapter and thank you FreakyFangirl for some ideas in this chapter :)

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

* * *

Zoey rode wildly in the forests that led up to the mountains. She had had no sight of Mike and it seems no body else had either.  
She had stopped whenever she saw someone to ask but no one had seen the king.

But Zoey had lost sight of everyone as she hadn't seen anyone for miles. As she traveled she had had some difficulties. She had to make her own shelter, find her own food and so on. But it was cold at night and she still had her sleeveless dress on.

She wanted to give up. She wanted to quit there and then and just lose all hope. But then Mike's petrified face came to mind. She couldn't give up her faith. Mike's safety... Heck his life was at stake! Wawanakwa was at stake! Mike had no siblings, cousins, no one to take control of a kingdom.

Zoey and Lucky then were faced with a wide stream of water. For whatever reason, this spooked Lucky and she threw Zoey off her back.

"Hey!" She yelled and the horse galloped away. Zoey chased her, but after a while she knew she was wasting time. She walked back up to the stream. She took a deep breath and dived in. It was actually really deep. She couldn't stand on the bottom it was that deep.

She clawed her way to the other side and climbed out shivering.

"C...c...cold!" She choked out with a stutter, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Your doing this for Mike. You can't give up." She told herself. She put on a brave face and looked up. She was nearing the top after two nights away from home. Zoey turned around to admire the view. She could see all of Wawanakwa. It was breath taking. But then her eyes were drawn onto something else.

Something small and golden.

She ran over to the small boulder it was hidden behind and recognized what it was in a heartbeat.

Mike's Medallion.

The one he never seemed to let out of his sight.

'Something terrible must of happened' Zoey thought. 'Mike would never get rid of this, ever!'

She grasped the medallion in her fist and held it to her heart.

"Where are you?" She whispered. Zoey regained her composure and walked on. She didn't get far as she was met face to face with a giant tree fort.

"This is like a palace!" Zoey cried in awe. When she was in her early teens, Zoey built tree forts so she would have a place just for herself. Where the mean girls couldn't find her, or her mother couldn't tell her to clean her room.

She climbed up the long stairs of the fort so she could ask whoever was there If they had seen Mike.

Only the person wasn't who she was expecting.

A surge of joy rushed through Zoey's veins as Mike answered the door.

"Mike!" She exclaimed, hugging the startled boy. Zoey? Why was she here!?

But he accepted it and hugged her back. After a while he tore from her embrace.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, dragging her inside and closing the door.

"I came to find you!" She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" He asked her. He had hurt her. Why wasn't she yelling at him? Why wasn't she upset and crying at the sight of him?

"Because... You ran away. You were hurt." She explained. "But Mike, you have to tell my what is going on! One moment your the lovely sweet Mike I knew when we were kids. And the next.. you're... You're..." She struggled for the right word.

"... A monster." He finished for her. She didn't want to sound bad so she just nodded. Mike sat down on a chair and invited her to sit down as well.

"You don't remember?" He asked. "Anything from the last day we spent together as kids?" Zoey thought hard.

"I remember building a snowman then waking a with a sore head." She answered.

"You don't remember how you got the sore head...?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nope." She answered again.

"I... I... I hurt you Zoey." Mike said, placing his head in his hands. He started hyperventilating and panicking upon remembering everything that had happened.

"Mike!" Zoey gasped. She didn't know what to do. Then Mike gasped deeply and his hair fell over one of his eyes.

"Oh look here. Zoey found the one man freakshow! Fantastic." He laughed. Zoey stiffened up. It was happening again.

"Can you please just tell me what is going on. Why are you like this. Who are you and where is Mike? Please!" Zoey begged. "And I'll leave after if that's what you want." She sighed. Mal considered this.

"Fine." He growled. "But you better be good at listening."

"The best!" She said.

"Alright. Well Mike shut you out because of... You!" He laughed.  
"He never liked you! Why would he? Your just the maids daughter! A peasant! A reject!" He yelled at Zoey who was now in tears. All her fears had come true. Mike regained control only to see Zoey crying hysterically in front of him.

"Oh god what happened?" He asked. She looked at him teary eyed.

"Don't even bother. You never liked me anyway!" She cried, she got up and ran out of the fort. Mike chased after her. She wasn't looking were she was going and she was heading toward the cliff.

Zoey tripped over a rock and fell over the side, she clung onto the edge and cried for help. Mike immediately came to her aid. He lifted her off and the two lay on the grassy edge.

Mike didn't care if she rejected him or not at this point, she needed to know it wasn't him hurting her, so she would stay away from him before she got hurt... Again.

"Zoey I have a confession to make." He announced and she braced herself for the worst.

"I... I..." 'Hate you.' 'Never want to see you again' Zoey thought darkly.

"I... Have Multiple Personality Disorder." He sighed and played with a strip of grass which he twined between his fingers.

Zoey who was waiting for the worst woke up to reality and heard what he said. "Wait... What?" She asked.

"I have more then one personality. I can be me... Or I can be Mal... I can be and explorer from Australia or Swedish gymnast." He told her. "I'll understand if you want to leave or never see me again." He sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Zoey asked. "I was worried you were going to chuck me out the window!" She laughed and Mike joined her.

"Why would I ever chuck you away?" He asked. Zoey looked at the ground.

"Because... I'm not a shiny, blonde, perfect princess... I'm just Zoey." She sighed and Mike took her hands. "Your MY princess though." He said and the two looked into each others sparkling eyes. She then took out the Medallion.

"I think you lost something." She said and handed it to him. But he pushed it back.

"Keep it." He said. "To remind you I'll always be back." Zoey felt over the moon. Happiness and joy bursting up inside her like fireworks. She leaned in to kiss him and he caught on... But Mal decided to ruin it. He took control and grabbed her wrists.

"Mike!" She yelled hoping to reach out to him.

"He's going to be gone for a while sweetie." Mal spat at her. "But I'll leave a message." An idea sparked inside him as he saw the cliff.

"Any final words?" He asked her.

"Final words?" She asked.

"Beautiful." Mal smirked and shoved her over the edge. He ran back into the fort listening to Zoey scream all the way down. He wasn't going to let Mike out for a long while.

"MIIIIIIKE!" Zoey screamed as she hit the bottom. Everything hurt. But nothing was broken. She could hear Mal laughing and then something inside of her snapped as she saw the medallion smashed into two halves. She picked it and herself up. She looked at the broken halves in her hand the balled her fist together.

She was mad. Angry. Enraged.

She ripped a strip of material off the bottom of her dress and tied it around her head then dabbed her finger in some mud lying on the ground around the dark ditch she landed in and put a stripe on each of her cheeks.

She stood up and gazed at the sky. The sun was setting and It would be nightfall soon.

"It's payback time!" She yelled then laughed maliciously and crept off into the night.

xoxoxoxo

Back in the kingdom Cameron was walking around the courtyard wondering how much longer Zoey would be, until someone ran into him.

"Ow..." He groaned as the girl helped him up.

"I'm so sorry!" Dawn apologized. He couldn't say anything. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her knee length dress seemed to dance in the wind and her long flowing blonde hair did. Keeping perfect beat with each other.

"No, no. I wasn't looking where I was going." Cameron replied.

She giggled. "I'm Dawn." She said, extending a hand to shake.

"Cameron." He said accepting it.

"Hey I haven't seen you around before... Where are you from?" He asked.

"I come from the north mountain." She said. Mike was heading towards there...

"You know the king?" She asked as if she was reading his mind, but Cameron didn't know she pretty much was.

"Yes... He ran up there." Cameron explained.

"Yes he ordered for me to leave my tree fort. Only it wasn't him. It was an evil force." She informed him.

"Mal..." Cameron gasped. Dawn nodded. "We need to warn everyone!" Dawn cried.

"No!" Cameron yelled.

"Why not. The people lives are at risk!" Dawn cried.

"Yes, but Mike will go to jail for assault, and it wasn't even him who assaulted someone!" Cameron explained. Dawn looked at him for a moment.

"Just wait until Zoey gets back." He told her.

"Zoey?"

"My friend. She knows Mike better than anyone else." He said.

"Okay..." She answered doubtfully.

"He you wanna come back to my place?" Cameron asked her. She perked up at this.

"Sure." 'He is pretty cute...' Dawn thought.

'I wonder if she'd date a guy like me?' Cameron pondered as the two walked to his house, but they hadn't realized one of the guards had been listening in on their conversation. He ran back into the castle with his knew found knowledge.

"King Mike is at the north mountain in a... Tree fort." He told the head guard.

"Then the mountain we will go. Send your finest men." The head guard told him.

"Yes sir!" He saluted and went off on his mission.

xoxoxoxo

Mike woke up inside the brain. Mal approached him.

"Ahhh welcome to the world sleeping ugly." He laughed. Mike glared at him.

"What did you do to Zoey!?" He demanded.

"Woah Woah Woah... Zoey's fine..." Mike sighed in relief.

"If you call being pushed off a cliff fine..."

"NO!" Mike screamed.

"Yes!" Mal grinned. "And I'm only just getting started!" Mal told him as he walked away whistling 'Hall Of The Mountain King' as Mike screamed in the distance. 

* * *

**Hey I'm sorry if you think this was rushed. It's like 11:30 (As I'm writing this) and I'm still awake and I really shouldn't be, I need sleep other wise I get pissed off really easily. And when I'm pissed off... I get in trouble :(**

Thankyou for the reviews and I shall be updating on FRIDAY!

~Jay~  



	5. Chapter 5

**Fears Ch5**

I'm just gonna start apologizing now.

I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED LIKE I SAID I WOULD!

My science assignment is due today and I had to ya know... Finish it. And then my friend needed help with his -_-

Anyways, So sorry and I was also struggling to write this chapter cuz I had NO clue how. So I hope this is okay.

Also to the person who asked where are Sven, Kristof, Olaf and Hans. I'm not making this EXACTLY like Frozen as you can tell. This is only an idea I got BASED off Frozen. It's not just the same story with TD characters, it's a different story but same general gist to it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except a crappy science assignment. 

* * *

Mal sat in the fort thinking. What was his next move? Should he attack? How would he attack? He was also thinking of what happened to Zoey. He grinned at the thought of her blood splattered along the bottom of the cliff and Mike looking at it knowing he had caused it. He knew how much Mike loved her and he also knew how much she loved him. He hated it. It made him sick to his stomach.

Mal then decided to go see the damage he had done to the perky red head, before he made himself sick thinking about Mike and Zoey's love.

He walked to the cliff face and looked down the deep, dark edge. But there was nothing.

"What the-" He was cut off by a sharp kick to the head. He kneeled down in pain, clutching his head. He turned around and came face to face with... Zoey?

'This bitch should be dead!' He thought angrily, enraged that the girl was alive and well, and now attacking HIM.

Only it didn't look like the hysterical crying girl from a few hours ago. She was tough, she had a furious, crazy, wild look on her face, her eyes danced a with fire burning in them, her dress was torn around the bottom and the missing piece was wrapped around her head, and not to mention the dirt stripes on her face.

"Hello would have been nice!" He spat at her, standing up. He went to grab her wrist but was punched instead.

"I only say hello to people I respect." She said getting in his face as he kneeled down in pain again. "And you my dear, are not someone I respect."

'Did she just call me dear!' He thought as both his eyebrows raised. She patted his head as if he were a dog and walked off, but he grabbed her ankle, making her fall down.

"You just crossed over the line lady!" He yelled at her. She only laughed in response. She thought this was funny!?

"Oh I'm so scared." Zoey mocked. "What are ya gonna do? Push me over a cliff? Ha! That only made me stronger!" She yelled and laughed maliciously. He couldn't decide whether to love the crazy girl, or to fear her.

"Get stronger outta this!" He yelled picking up a jagged rock and hurling himself at her. Cutting across her arm. Blood rushed out of her arm and into the green grass, droplets clinging to strands like morning dew. Zoey glared at him as she picked herself up.

"How dare you touch me!" She yelled.

"Me! I am the freaking king! Your just a peasant!" Mal yelled back at her.

"Oh your going DOWN!" She screamed and picked up the jagged rock Mal had dropped. She launched herself at him just as several horses and castle guards riding them appeared, and parked in between the two. Zoey glared at them.

"Can't you see that I'm busy!" She screamed. Mal laughed at this.

"Assaulting the king is an offense mam." A guard said, as he jumped down from his horse.

"Get her." He said to two men who jumped off their horses and tackled the girl. She kicked and screamed but didn't win.

"He's not the king!" She screamed. "He's an evil demon inside of his head!" She cried. Mal grinned.

"Thank you boys, now I'll be on my wa-" He was cut short as the largest guard grabbed him.

"You sir, are being locked in prison, for assaulting this young woman." He told him.

"I haven't laid a finger on her!" He lied.

"You held a piece of broken glass to her neck and then threw her against a table." The guard said, raising an eyebrow. Mal laughed at the memory.

"Good times." He sighed. He then noticed Zoey was unconscious.

"What happened to crazy?" Mal asked.

"What's about to happen to you." The guard said.

"Wait... What?" Mal asked, only to be hit on the head with a weapon and knocked out.

xoxoxoxo

Mike wandered the brain endlessly. He was getting restless. He needed to get out badly. He needed to find Zoey. He needed to set things strait in Wawanakwa. He needed control.

Mike then came across another personality. 'Thank god!' he thought and ran over to them.

"Urg." Mal groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. Mike gasped at the sight of him. If he was here who was in control?

"Mal?" Mike asked, hesitantly getting closer the the malevolent personality.

"Stupid guards... Stupid bitchy Zoey..." He murmured looking up to find Mike. He then realized where he was.

"NO!" He cried. But he couldn't take control.

"What's going on?" Mike asked. Then he noticed he couldn't take control. "What the..."

"This isn't right..." Mal said. The two looked at each other.

"What happened." Mike asked.  
But Mal didn't bother to stay and chat. He ran off in search of power.

After a while, Mike felt stronger and could take control. But then was confused of his location.

xoxoxo

Mike opened his eyes to a dim room made of stone. He was laying in a metal bed and was shivering. 'Mal what have you done?' He thought. He tried to reach the others, but nothing prevailed. They had been quiet the whole time. Mike sat up and looked out the window. The small tiny window... With bars.

'Oh god...' Mike thought. No this was not happening.

"I'm in jail!" He yelled and started to panic.

"Thank you, for stating the obvious." A sarcastic voice said darkly. He turned around to see sitting in the back corner of the cell was Zoey. She was crouched in a small ball in the darkest corner... And looked different. How much had he missed?

"Zoey!" He exclaimed overjoyed and ran over to her. He picked her up and hugged her close.

"I was so worried!" He cried. She on the other hand was not thrilled to see him. She struggled  
out of his embrace.

"What is wrong with you!" She yelled. Only to realize it wasn't Mal as Mike's face fell.

He looked at her. She loved him didn't she. Maybe he pushed to far. Off a cliff was pretty far... But still. It wasn't TECHNICALLY him.

Zoey realized it was Mike and let her guard fall. As he looked at the ground crestfallen she jumped on him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry! I thought it wasn't you!" She said, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. Mike held her close. "It's okay." He told her.

"It's just you and me now..."

The two stayed there and held each other close for a while, then a question shot through Zoey's mind.

"What is going to happen to us?" She asked. Mike sighed.

"I have no idea..." And she cried into his chest. He tried not to break down with her, as much as he wanted to, he could feel the panic rushing through his veins and his heartbeat went faster. But he shed only a single tear that fell down his tan face and joined with Zoey's many tears.

xoxoxoxo

Dawn gazed at all the books in Cameron's bedroom. His room was practically a library with a bed!

"When do you think they will get back?" Cameron asked her, laying on his bed.

"I can feel their energy." She said. Cameron cocked an eyebrow up at this. "The both are grieving. In pain. But it is much to strong to be still in the mountains. It's like they are here!" She told him.

Cameron had never believed in this kinda thing but then when he told Dawn she challenged him. And when she started telling him all the embarrassing things about him, he begged her to stop, knowing that if she could see that she could see everything. Maybe even the smallish... Massive crush he had on her.

"Well where could they be?" He asked. "The plan was they meet back in the square, My place or Zoey's." Cameron told her.

"Maybe the guards got them." She suggested.

"But why would the take Zoey! She was the main victim." Cameron sighed trying to understand. "If she was back and Mike was taken prisoner, She would be over here in hysterics!" He continued.

"So what now?" Dawn asked sitting beside him.

"I don't know..." He replied, pressing a pillow against his face."

"Maybe a book will help!" Dawn cried the second the idea crossed her mind. Cameron sat up.

"Maybe..." He said as he helped her scavenge through his collection. 

* * *

**So sorry this is shorter. I just really wanted to update, I didn't have a lot of time, and I write these stories as I go. There is no planning. I just have an idea and go with it... So yeah.**

Please review!

~Jay~  



	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I'm SO sorry for not updating but I've had all technology taken from me for a WHOLE WEEK! I get my iPod back on the weekend (YES!) but i'm using the computer now and don't have a lotta time on it (Mum thinks I'm putting something on a USB lol) so yeah, I'm going to update maybe half way through next week.**

**I am SO sorry!**

**xoxo**

**~Jay~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Okay so before we go any further I'm just going to say now that the only TD characters that should appear in this story are Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dawn, Scott and Brick. Just so ya know you know who to look out for.**

**Thanks for the reviews :D**

* * *

Mal woke up confused. Where the hell was he? He looked down to see he was chained down onto a boulder.

"Perfect..." He mumbled annoyed.

"Ah, so the dingo awakens." Manitoba said, casually walking out from the other side of the boulder. Mal's eyebrows shot up in suprise.

"What are you doing!" Mal demanded.

"Well... It ain't just me mate." Manitoba said as Vito, Chester and Svetlana walked out from where Manitoba had.

"How did you break free!?" Mal asked. Manitoba laughed.

"Mate, Mike took control and ya little deal with us was gone. Our chains dissapeared." Manitoba explained.

Mal tried to think about what he had done wrong. This was the reason the alters where being quiet. Why they had not taken control as Mal abused Zoey - for the third time - and when he started to lie to her back in the tree fort. Mal had threatend them. He had chained them to boulders and made them suffer in silence. He threatend to take their lives. They didn't know if he could do that or not. But they were not prepared to find out.

Then when the guard had knocked Mal out, he had grown weaker, so they ambushed him as Mike woke up in the jail cell.

"No!" Mal yelled. The personalities grinned to eachother. This didn't last long though. The boulder started to shake and crack.

Mal summound all his anger and shook with rage. How dare they do this. The chains started to glow a burning red until they melted. Manitoba froze, Svetlana yelped, Vito's jaw dropped and Chester was close to fainting.

"Mike's gonna lose control alright." He smirked and looked at the others. They shook with fear.

"Now are we gonna listen to me this time?" He asked picking up a piece of jagged rock and grabbed Svetlana.

"Svet!" Manitoba cried, but Mal only smiled wider at this.

"No! Svetlana will not agree to Mal's doing!" The girl cried and gave him a sharp kick to the groin. He droped the rock as he yelped in pain. The alters ran but Mal only grew angrier at this.

"Say your final goodbye Mike. Because your not gonna ever take control again once you've lost it!" Mal laughed and picked himself up. With that he summound all the rage possibe and took control.

xoxoxo

All the guards sat around the large dining room table arguing.

"What are we suposed to do!" One yelled. "He's the god damn king!"

"Well we can't have his freaking disorder killing people!" Another one yelled back.

This went on for a long time until someone walked in.

"I can help." A ginger haired man said. He casual strolled over to the table and sat down with them.

"How?" One asked.

"Well it's simple." The ginger said. "To kill the weed you have to start at the root."

"So what your saying is-"

"We kill King Mike, and we are rid of that pest that is Mal." He explained.

"Whats your name." The cheif guard asked, standing up.

"Scott, Duke of the Pahkitew Islands." Scott said. The cheif raised his eyebrows.

"Okay Scott. Tell us what we have to do."

One of the guards, a young man as old as Mike slowly backed out of the room.

"Brick what are you doing?" The Cheif asked. Brick stopped and tried to think of an excuse.

"I'm going to check on the prisoners." He said, and he was dissmissed.

xoxoxo

Brick ran out. He had to warn someone that the king was about to be killed by his own country.

'The red headed girl.' He thought 'The one Mike likes.' He knew she had been tossed in jail with him but he knew who she was. They had gone to school together. He knew she was friends with Cameron and just happened to know where he lived. He ran over to the small town where the houses were placed and knocked rappidly at the boys door.

"Hey officer." Cameron said as he appeared at the doorway, a girl with blonde head and white skin trailing behind him.

"I sence your about to tell us of something horrible." She said. Brick gave her a funny look.

"She can read Aurous and stuff." Cameron informed him.

"Okay then... So like, she can read minds." Brick asked.

"Kinda like that." Dawn giggled.

"So what's this bad news?" Cameron asked.

"Can I come inside? This will probably shock you." Brick said sadly.

"Sure officer." Cameron said, opening the door for him.

"One thing though." Brick said. Cameron stopped. "Call me Brick." He said smiling. Cameron's eyes widened.

"I thought I remebered you!" He said. "Brick it's been so long, hows life?" Cameron said.

"Pretty good. Maybe we can catch up later but now I have something important to tell you." Brick said, sitting down on a chair at the kitchen table. The others joined him.

"We were trying to work out what to do with King Mike and Zoey-"

"Wait what!?" Cameron exclaimed.

"They were thrown into jail." Brick told him.

"But why? Why was Zoey?" Dawn asked.

"She went a little... Strange." Brick said. "The guys got up to the mountain, where Mike was heading and by the looks of it that Mal guy was in control of him, and was fighting Zoey. But she was different. She looked like a warrior, and she was kinda bashing HIM. So they took her prisoner under assaulting the king and took Mike as one because he assualted her."

Dawn and Cameron exchanged nervous looks.

"Now as we were wondering what to do with Mike as he is the king, another guy walked in. Scott, Duke of the Pahkitew islands. He suggested that to get rid of Mal... We kill Mike." Brick said sadly as the two gasped. Dawn looked up at Brick.

"Did you say Duke of the Pahkitew islands?" She asked. He nodded.

"I know him. He's trouble!" Dawn cried. "He forced me out of my home, accused me of witch craft. I had to run. I got on a boat and fled here. But I know he was going to find me so I ran to the mountains and built the tree fort Mike was hiding in. Mal forced me out and I came back." She explained.

Cameron put a hand around her. "It'll be okay." He whispered.

"Well what are we gonna do!" Brick asked. "Any ideas?"

The two shook their heads.

"If they did do it... How would they kill Mike?" Cameron asked.

"Public exicution." Brick said. Dawn and Cameron gasped again.

"Thats inhumain!" Dawn cried.

"Thats disgusting!" Yelled Cameron.

"He's a king. They'd want everyone to see." Brick said.

"What about Zoey?" Cameron asked hesitantly.

"She'd be released. They aren't worried about her." Brick said. Cameron sighed in relief.

"We have to get them out of there!" Dawn cried. And the others nodded their heads.

"But how...?"

xoxoxo

Zoey and Mike sat in the cell in silence. What were they going to do? Suddenly Mike let out a loud scream.

"Mike!" Zoey cried, and then he gasped.

"Guess again." Mal's demonic voice spoke. Zoey gasped.

"Were in jail?" He said, looking around. He then laughed. "Perfect."

Shivers rippled down Zoey's spine. This wasn't good.

"What have you done with Mike!" She demanded.

"God, you and always having to know everything." Mal said sighing. Then he laughed again. "Your not getting him back anytime soon."

She gasped. Suddenly the door at the end of the hall was cracked open.

"Brick!" The cheif's voice rang out. "Its been almost an hour what have you been do-" he stopped midsentence as he looked around and only saw Mal and Zoey.

"What have you done with Brick!?" He cried.

"Who?" Mal asked raising an eyebrow. Zoey gave him a questioning glance.

"No one's come in her." She told the cheif. He walked over to the cell.

"I swear to God if your lie-" He was once again interupted as Mal reached his hand through the bars and grabbed his throat.

"Your going to give me the key. If not I'll grab it myself." He told the cheif with a stern tone. The cheif gulped.

"NO!" Zoey screamed.

"Never criminal." He choked out.

"Dissobeying your king Cheif. Shame on you." Mal said with fake sadness. Then laughed. With his other hand he pulled a small pocket knife out of the Cheif's pocket. He opened it and placed it on his cheek. He slowly sliced down his cheek with a curve. The cheif groaned and squinted. Zoey's screams echoed accross the room but she didn't dare go near him.

"The keys." Mal whispered.

"No." The cheif said, standing his ground. Mal pressed the knife down harder and Zoey screamed louder.

"What is going on!" A guard yelled bursting through the door with three other guards and Scott trailing behind him. The guards ran over to the cell and ripped the cheif away from Mal's clutch.

"Take him to a medic!" The first one yelled and two of the three followed his command and lifted the cheif up. Mal only laughed at this and Zoey backed up into a corner.

"King Mike-" The first one started.

"Mal!" Mal said, rolling his eyes. "God how many times do I have to say it..." He mumbled.

"Fine Mal, it has been decided by the kingdom you will be publicly exucuted at dawn tomorrow. Zoey gasped.

"How can that be!" She cried. "You wouldn't have time for a town gathering!"

The guard cursed at his mistake. "Well it's been decided by the people that control that kinda thing." He told her, making up an excuse on the spot. Tears sparked in Zoey's eyes. She just got back Mike. She couldn't lose him now.

Not again.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a town to inform." He said as he and the other guard trailed out. Mal's eyes grew wide. They couldn't kill him! Could they?

"This is rubbish!" He yelled. "I'm the god damn king!" Zoey was sick of this. She went over and slapped him.

"No!" She yelled. "Mike is the king! Your a criminal!"

"Sweetie, your in jail too." Mal spat at her in a sickly sweet voice.

The two still hadn't realised Scott was still in the room. He smirked to himself and walked out listening to the two arguing.

xoxoxo

There was loud bashing at Cameron's door which startled the trio, still trying to figure out what to do about Mike.

Cameron opened the door to find another guard. Brick hid in another room.

"Town meeting." The guard said. "In the town square." And with that he left. The three quickly ran over. The cheif - who's cheek was now bandaged- and several guards were standing in the middle of a circle of towns people.

"Now I'm sure by now you know what damage King Mike has caused." The cheif said. The people cried out in response.

"Well it has been decided. There will be a public exucution at dawn tomorrow." There was a roar of responce from the crowed. Some cheared others cried profanities in disagreement. Dawn and Cameron froze. Dawn looked over her shoulder. The sun was setting. They didn't have long.

Scott was leaning against a pole to the oposite side of Dawn and Cameron. Dawn caught sight of him and gasped. Scott only smirked at her.

"Hey witchy, miss me?" He mouthed at her, and she ran out of the square dodging towns people. He laughed at her pain and made his way back to the castle.

**okay I hope you liked that and I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**Review!**

**~Jay~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is short. The next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL Own nothing -.-**

* * *

Dawn put her head in her hands. She had fled to the lake behind the castle. Why was Scott doing this? After all they had been through... Dawn thought back to the few months before he had made her leave.

_Flashback:_

_Dawn's green ball gown spun as she danced. Her partner twired her around as she giggled with delight. He pulled her in close and she could feel his warmth spreading around her, then he tossed her back into another twirl. Dawn saw the sunset as he did, she gazed at it from the window of the empty ball room and dragged him over to the balcony. He laughed as she giggled and the two leaned over the railing trying to get the best view possible._

_"It's beautiful." Dawn said in awe._

_"Not as beautiful as you moonbeam." He replied and she blushed._

_"Hey, Can I ask you something... Crazy?" He asked. Dawn laughed but repied "Sure!"_

_"Will you Dawn..." He said wrapping her in his arms, "Marry me?" He whispered. She gasped._

_"Can I say something crazier!" She asked. He nodded as she pulled away. "Yes!" She said jumping for joy, then lept back in his arms._

_"I love you." He told her._

_"I love you too." She said. "Scott."_

_Reality:_

"Dawn!" Cameron's voice cried. "Dawn!"

She quickly wiped a stray tear off her face. No she was not crying over the cold hearted brute!

"Dawn." Cameron sighed, sitting on a rock next to her. "What happened? Why did you leave?"

"I saw Scott... And he saw me!" She said trying to keep calm.

"Oh no." Cameron said adjusting his glasses. "What do we do now?"

Dawn's face gave a determined expression.

"We will get rid of Scott and do everything in our power to save Mike." She replied.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you helping when you don't have to?" Cameron asked her. Dawn looked at him with a sad gaze.

"Because I've been where he is, and it's the worst possible feeling you could get."

'What feeling?" Cameron asked.

"Feeling broken."

xoxoxo

Mal started to kick the wall in frustration. He needed out. Now.

Zoey had huddled herself in the corner, scared of the Malevolent One.

"Mike where are you." She whispered as she shed a tear. Mal let out a deathening scream and kicked the wall again. A brick fell out.

"Perfect!" He cheered to himself and grabbed the falled brick and bashed the wall untill he had broken down enough bricks for him to break free. Luckily because of Mike's small build, he only need to knock down several more.

"Finally!" He cried before running out.

"NO!" Yelled Zoey, thinking about the destruction that he could cause. She stepped outside, being smaller than Mal she could get out even easier. She took a step out only to get a gust of wind to the face. The wind was really strong and she was having trouble seeing.

"Seriousy!" She yelled, groaning, but ran into the wind none the less.

xoxoxo

Dawn and Cameron had been camly sitting until the wind had started. It was even stronger where they were, at the lake, compared to the castle. Dawn shivered. How could the weather have changed so quickly? Her and Cameron huddled close together to keep warm. At first the two acted a little akward but then the cold got the better of them.

"We have to get to the castle." Dawn said.

"I know where we can hide, there. Zoey told me about it." Cameron said.

"Where?"

"The garden. Zoey said it's usualy deserted."

"Then lets go!"

The two made their way into town, which was in panic, but not just because of the wind. Brick ran up to them once he spotted them.

"Hey, have you heard?" He asked. The two looked at each other confused

"Heard what?" Cameron asked.

"Mike and Zoey broke out." Brick told them, this was both a good and a bad thing.

"Well now we just have to find them." Dawn exclaimed.

"We can check the garden!" Cameron said. "As I said before it's usually deserted but it was also Zoey's favourite place."

"I can sneak you guys in if needed." Brick told them.

"Alright!" Cameron cheered and high fived him.

"We won't have a lot of time. Scott is going to be looking for them." Dawn said. "So lets go." And they ran to the castle.

xoxoxo

Mike and the other alters - with the exception of Mal - sat around in the mind trying to figure out how to take control, but as usual are fighting.

"Enough!" Svetlana shouted. "Ze vill not get anything done if ze fight like zis!"

"She's right." Mike sighed. "But what are we ment to do? What if Mal's hurting Zoey... Again!"

The others looked at him with worry, knowing he was right. Mike then heard Zoey's scream echo across the mind, with that he grew angry at Mal.

"Thats it. This is MY mind and I want control!" Mike shouted, tears threatning to come out of his eyes. "I'm taking control!" Mike summouned all his strenght until he was out of the mind. 'Yes!' He cheered and started screaming for Zoey.

Back in the mind Mal wasn't taking this so well. The others started to shake with fear.

"Thats right, be afraid!" Mal yelled. And took control.

"Zoey ZOEY ZO-"

"Mike!" Zoey sang out.

"Nope!" Mal laughed. Mike took control and ran further, holding his head. "STAY IN CONTROL!" He screamed. But yet Mal still took control from him.

Zoey looked over to where he was. He was even further out and the wind was getting stronger. She could see Mike banging his fist on his head -trying to stay in control- and screaming.

"Mike!" She continued to cry, hoping to keep him in control. She tried to run but the wind slowed her down. Mal and Mike continued to take control then lose it a second later.

"ZOEY!" Mike screamed. "STAY A-"

"COME CLOSER SO I CAN FINISH YOU O-"

"RUN!"

"HERE! RUN HERE!"

"STAY AWAY!"

The shouting continued. Zoey couldn't bear it. She mustered up all her power and ran to him. She couldn't tell if it were Mike or Mal in control but she didn't care. This should break him out of his own mind and keep him in control, Zoey convinced herself. She grabbed the boy by his cheeks and kissed him. Mal's eyes shot up in suprise. Mike was trying to break free but he kept him caged. He slowly took out the Cheif's knife from his coat pocket and slowly moved it toward her stomach. Then he went for the kill.

Zoey felt the blade come onto her skin and jumped. Only a second to late. She wasn't stabbed, only cut. It was a deep cut but not enough to kill her. She screamed and he laughed and ran off. When closer to the castle, he gave Mike back control to wonder around clueless.

Zoey ran to the garden to seek help.

"Zoey!" Cameron's voice rang out as he ran over to her, followed by a white haired girl she didn't recognize and Brick who she kinda remembered. Dawn saw the blood first as Zoey fell to her knees, too weak to stand up. Dawn kneeled next to her and held her close.

"She needs help!" She cried to Brick. "Go get a nurse!" And with that, Brick soluted and ran off. Cameron sat down next to them, trying not to get blown away by the wind first.

"Mike..." She whispered and shed a tear. Cameron and Dawn exchanged nervouse glances.

"He'll be fine." Dawn assured her, lying to both Zoey and herself.

"Mal... He hurt me. I need Mike, he needs to regain control." Zoey told her starting to stress.

"I'll try and find him." Cameron said hugging Zoey. But before he left he whispered. "It's nice to have you back." And ran off into the distance.

xoxoxo

"What am I going to do!" Mike cried.

"_Find Zoey." Mal laughed. "See if she takes the freakshow back."_

_Svetlana pushed him down. "Enough iz enough!" She yelled. Manitoba and Vito ran over and picked him up by the arms and dragged him away. He didn't argue, he had had his fun. Now he could just watch it play out. Mike was gonna die anyway. At least he died knowing Mike was in pain and was loveless. He just laughed and cried._

_"Its been fun guys! Its been fun!" The others looked at him._

_"He is the creepiest fucker Svetlana has ever seen." Svetlana said in disbelief._

_"Ey yo! I second that!" Vito second_

_"I can't disagree with Svet on that one." Manitoba said. Chester shook his head._

_"You kids watch your langage." He said. "But I agree none the less."_

Mike grinned as Vito and Manitoba chained him up. But then came to realization. He was charged with the death penalty. He was going to die.

"No...no no no no no no no... NO!" Mike screamed but then remembered Zoey. Oh no.

"ZOEY!" He screamed louder then ever. "ZOEY!"

Scott watched this from the balcony at the very top of the castle. Now was his time to strike. Zoey couldn't go without Mike. And seeing him killed would kill her. And Mike... Well, he couldn't live with the fact he had hurt her but if he was told he had killed her... It would kill him. Kill two birds with one stone. He had nothing against Zoey, but she liked Cameron and Cameron was Zoey's friend and that would hurt Cameron and that would hurt Dawn.

It was a perfect plan.

He grabbed his sword.

"Off with his head." He laughed and went out to find Mike.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah yeah yea, I know *Places crown on head* I am the QUEEN of not uploading ficss. #Worldsworstupdater**

**Now before I continue, With the whole Svetlana cursing thing, it was based off a piece of fanart by AskSvetlana on Deviantart who is one of my FAVE artists, Link is here: art/Ask-Svetlana-91-425268548**

**Disclaimer: I STILL Own nothing -.-**

* * *

Mike ran. He didn't even know where he was going anymore, the wind was getting so strong you couldn't see much. He kept hearing Zoey's screams like a song on repeat inside his head and it was driving him crazy.

"Give it up Mike!" A voice yelled from behind him. The skinny boy turned around and saw a man he hadn't seen before. Not wanting to hurt him he yelled back.

"Just stay away!"

Scott chuckled to himself. This went unoticed by Mike as the wind grew stronger.

"Theres too much damage done for you to leave now. You've caused all this!" Scott yelled. Tears pricked at Mike's eyes.

"Please just stay away." Mike called. But it was a whisper. Scott came up closer to Mike. He had seen Mal cut Zoey and decided to use it against him.

"Zoey is dead!" Scott yelled. Mike froze.

"No..." He whispered whilst the tears leaked from his eyes.

"And you killed her." Scott told him. Mike fell to his knees.

"No.. No... No." The colour drained from his face and he felt numb. No it wasn't him who killed her! It was Mal!

"Mal is a part of you." Scott said as if reading his thoughts. "A part of you that you made and that is what killed her." Scott was now standing behind Mike. Mike saw the sword and knew what was about to happen. With Zoey gone life ment nothing to him. She was the only person he had come to care about. And she died in his hands. It was his fault. All his fault.

"Do it." Mike said. "Get it over with." Scott grinned although he had thought Mike would put up a fight. Or at least Mal would.

In the garden Cameron was growing impatient.

"Where is he?" Cameron asked. Brick had gone to find help ages ago and he still hadn't returned. Zoey - who was being held by Dawn - was fading fast. Her face ultimatley drained of colour and her eyes would slip close until Dawn would realise and gently shake her. Dawn could see in her aura she was in a lot of pain but not just from her blood loss (Which was growing by the second) but her longing for Mike. Dawn could sence his aura was not far but she couldn't tell where. At the moment his was struck with greif, heartache and loss. She couldn't tell why exactly but she had a fair idea it had to do with Zoey.

"Thats it." Dawn snapped. "Its been half an hour and Brick still isn't back! Zoey's going to die if we don't do something."

Cameron was taken aback by Dawn's sudden outburst. Dawn gentley placed Zoey down on the stone bench they had been sitting on and got up and walked out of the garden.

"Wait!" Cameron called. "I know the way to help. I'll go to!"

"Then hurry up!" Dawn yelled and with that Cameron disapeared behind the tall ivy wrapped gates following the aura reader.

"Cameron... Dawn... Anyone?" Zoey whispered meekly. With Cameron and Dawn's chatting gone everything was silent. But the didn't last long as she heard Mike's voice. It was faint but she could make it out. Zoey could tell the direction it was coming from and with all her strength she hoisted herself up and peered over the tall fern fence. It was hard with the wind but her vision was okay. There was Mike and a ginger haired guy around the same age as him. They were a distance away yet talking loud enough to be in earshot.

"Any last words?" The ginger asked.

"I'm sorry. So sorry Zoey." Mike replied. The ginger raised his sword.

"Mike!" Zoey tried to shout but it only came out as a whisper. Zoey was in pain but she overcame it. She jumped down from where she was perched and sprinted out the gate. Tears poured out of her eyes knowing she had one chance and had to get it right.

Mike bowed his head an started at the grass holding it so tight his tan fingers were white. Tears threatend to come show themselves but he stood strong. He would not cry. He would be strong. For Zoey. His love.

Scott went to strike him but the wicked grin on his face faded as he missed his target.

Mike looked up. He wasn't dead. Or injured. But Zoey was. As she took the blade's strike it was like slomotion for Mike and Zoey. Zoey had her back to Scott and face to Mike. As she was in midair she whispered.

"I love you."

And fell to the grassy ground.

"ZOEY!" Mike screamed and ran to the girls aid. The sword had cut her back really deep and she was loosing even more blood which was now gushing from her stomach and back. He cradled her in his arms. His hand hovered over where her pulse should be. Except...

There wasn't one.

"NO!" The young king shouted and hugged her close.

"You can't die on me. You can't. Stay with me please!" He replied shaking her gently. Scott chuckled to himself.

"Told you she was dead." He said trying to hold back his laughter. Fire grew in Mike's eyes as he gently put Zoey down - Treating her as carefully as a glass doll- and walked up to Scott.

Scott was to busy laughing at Mike's misery he didn't notice the king ball up his fists and punch him right in the face.

The redneck fell over unconcious and Mike fled back to Zoey who was yet to regain conciousness. He couldn't bear this anymore. His breathing intensified and he started gasping for air. His vision fell into a blur until he finally lost conciousness.

In Mike's mind the alters had yet to see what had happened as they had just finished locking Mal up for good. He was in a prison which looked exactly like the one him and Zoey were trapped in. He was hung up on the walls about two metres off the ground by chains on his neck, torso, both wrists, his legs and his feet which were chained to boulders down on the ground. He groaned in pain as the other alters smiled at their work and left to leave to the main part of the brain.

As they all took their seats in the loungroom Mike appeared.

"Vat is going on?" Svetlana asked. Mike opened his eyes.

"How did I get here?" He asked.

"How da heck are we meant ta know if ya don't?" Vito asked him annoyed.

"You mighta had an anxiety attack mate." Manitoba suggested. "What were ya last memories?"

"Zoey... No pulse... Ginger guy... Unconsious..." It became harder for Mike to breathe so Svetlana sat him down on the couch.

"So Zoey is... Gone?" Manitoba said sadly. He was actually really fond of the red headed girl himself.

"Yes..." And with that Mike broke down into sobs. Svetlana hugged him.

"Maybe she is just sleeping. Maybe her pulse was just really faint." Svetlana said. Mike put his arms around her and she let him cry on her cheast knowing how heartbreaking it must be for him. Manitoba joined the hug and eventually Vito and a reluctant Chester got drawn into it.

"Maybe it'll be better by tomorrow." Svetlana whispered to him like she would like she did when he was little and his mother was upset with him.

In Zoey's mind:

Zoey was swimming in a deep lake, she was at peace.

"Zoey!" A voice hissed. The red head looked around scared.

"Hello?" She called. No response, she shrugged and went back to swimming. Then in a flash she was dragged underwater. She shrieked and cried but she was wasting the little breath she had. She looked down to see who had dragged her down. It was a version of herself who wore a red bandana, had ripped clothing and mud smudged on her face like war paint. She also wore a wicked grin. She remebered this person. This was the part of her that was unleashed when Mal shoved her off the cliff and broke Mike's necklace he'd just given her. She toched her cheast where the necklace was (Under the top of her dress) and thakfully it was still there. As she was dragged thurther she could see other two figures on the bottom of the sea floor. The first being Mal and the second being the ginger haired Man that tried to kill Mike. She started to feel the waters effects and began to feel light headed.

"ZOEY!" A farmiliar voice cried out. One she'd reconize in a heartbeat.

Mike.

She could see him floating in the air above the surface of the water. She tried to swim up to him but the commando version of herself put up a fight. Tears pricked at her eyes. Then she saw the water turning red around her. Blood was gushing from her back and stomach. Zoey screached in pain but that just let the mix of water and blood fill her mouth with its vile taste.

"Help me..." She cried mentally. "Somebody please..." Her eyes fluttered shut for a second and when she opened them Mike was in front of her in the water. He tugged her to the surface. Commando Zoey, Mal and Ginger tried to pul her down but Mike won and the girl was realesed from the grip of her demons and into the arms of her hero.

"Mike!" She exclaimed and hugged him tight. He then whispered into her ear.

"Come back to reality. Come back to me." And with that she started to fade. Her eyes widened but Mike only smiled as she faded. She smiled at him and the two continued to smile at each other until she could see no more.

* * *

**And that is done. ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**

**Wow I've almost finished this... I don't believe it. I just don't believe it. My nexy Zoke story will be either a Hunger Games one or one based off Between The Lines by Jodi Picoult. I have heaps of ideas for both. Also! If you haven't noticed I have a new fic up The Alters Use A Chatroom please read it and review it!**

** ~Jay~ xoxo**


End file.
